Rocket Raccoon
Marvel |Years = 2013-2014, 2016-2018 |Appearances = 76020 Knowhere Escape Mission 5002145 Rocket Raccoon 76079 Ravager Attack }} Rocket Raccoon is a Marvel Super Heroes minifigure that appears in various Guardians of the Galaxy sets and the Video Game LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. Description Guardians of the Galaxy Variant Rocket has a special Head-Mold with brown shoulder-pads, and a Raccoon-Like head. His torso has printing similar to a space-suit and like his short legs his torso is Flame Yellow. He also has dark grey arms and hands to represent a sleeveless shirt. He also has a dark grey tail (fastened between legs and torso. Ravager Outfit/SDCC Variant Rocket Racoon sports a torso very similar to Star Lord's, and uses his Guardian's Head-Mold but with dark red shoulder-pads, and also uses the same tail. He has dark red arms with dark grey hands and dark red legs. His arms and legs are printed as well. This version was also released as a polybag in November 2014. Vol. 2 Variant This variant of Rocket again uses tail and head pieces of the previous variants, however, the latter now with brown shoulder pads and a slightly different printing, including a grinning mouth. He now wears a brown-and-blue sleeveless suit, with dark grey arms and hands, earth blue legs and a brown torso that is printed from both sides, featuring various zipped pockets and a black belt. Even tho the torso's original color is brown, it appears mostly blue due to the printing. Video Game Variant Rocket Raccoon has a different moulded head resembling a raccoon printed with white streaks and black around his cartoony eyes. He has a blue torso with red hands that is printed with brown buttons, a belt and a red embroidery around the flap and bottom of the torso. He has short blue legs and a brown tail similar to the one used by the fox and skunk from Legends of Chima. He is armed with a machine gun. Other than the physical variants, this one has brown fur instead of grey. Background Rocket is an alien, very similar to a Raccoon and part of a team known as the Guardians of the Galaxy, which also includes Star-Lord, Gamora, Groot, and Drax. He is also Groot's best friend. According to the Guardians of the Galaxy movie, he is the product of illegal experiments on animals (in his case, obviously on a raccoon). His name given by his creators is "89P13". However, he adopted the name "Rocket" (propably because of his interest for advanced weaponry, which is also visible in the LEGO sets due to the variing big guns he carries in each set he appears in). Gallery of Variants Minifigure Video Game Variants Appearances Sets * 76020 Knowhere Escape Mission * 5002145 Rocket Raccoon * 76079 Ravager Attack * 76102 Thor’s Weapon Quest * 76126 Avengers Ultimate Quinjet Other Physical Appearances * 41626 Groot & Rocket Video Game Appearances * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 Gallery ROCKET_RACCOON.jpg RocketRacoon 01.png|His appearance in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes Rocket Raccoon.jpg lego rocket racoon.png|Artwork Dpscooter.jpg|Rocket Racoon and Deadpool on his scooter LEGO-Marvel-Super-Heroes-Maximum-Overload.jpg Notes * In every set he appears in (including the video game), Rocket carries a different brick-built weapon. Sources * GameInformer Category:Marvel Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2013 Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:San Diego Comic-Con International Category:Upcoming minifigure variants Category:Short Minifigures Category:Minifigures first introduced in Video Games Category:Minifigures with unique Heads